Harry Potter Nineteen Minutes Later
by 123irish
Summary: My take on the end of the books and how it may have really gone down. Read, enjoy and let me know what you think.


**A/N:** So something just never sat right with me about JKR's Epilogue, so I says to myself, self, how would you make the ending better. And thus this tarnished tale of bedlam and bloodshed (well maybe no bloodshed, at least that I can think of) was born. Most errors you will find (and I know there are some of you that believe that is their only job, to find and painfully point out our errors) will probably be names and if it's a name, here are the reasons. My Internet has been down for days and I couldn't check it, I could not find it in whatever book I may be (pretend) reading at this time (Run Spot Run, War and Peace, the Betty Crocker Cook Book), that's the way it's really spelled and your wrong, it's my AU and I'll spell their names any way I see fit and the easiest "I'm just lazy". Take your pick, they may be all correct or all wrong and of course any combination in-between. Please read and review.

HarryPotterismygodhahahaonlyjokingbutmagicisreallyreal

Nineteen minutes later, as the Hogwarts Express steamed around the corner that took it out of site of Platform 9 ¾, Ron's hand fell heavily to his side and the smile left his face. He pulled Hermione aside and in a harsh whisper told her that he was going out and not to expect him home that night.

At the other end of the platform Ginny was telling Harry something similar, that she had several articles to finish for the paper and would just sleep in her office tonight and see him sometime tomorrow evening. With a quick peck on the cheek she went to the nearest apperation point and was gone.

Harry led Lilly over to where Hermione was standing and asked if she'd like to get some coffee before returning home. When Hermione nodded yes Harry called for Maggie (a Potter Manor house elf) and asked her to take Lily home and he would see them in a little while.

They went "Mundane", with Hermione finding them a Star-Bucks just outside the station where they ordered and found a couple of seats. After several minutes of awkward silence Harry finally spoke up. "So Hermione, what's been going on with you lately? We used to get together every couple of weeks, but I haven't heard from you or Ron in almost six months. What did Ginny and I do to upset you two so badly"? Hermione wouldn't meet Harry's eyes and just stared mutely at her coffee.

Still not looking at Harry, and in a voice he had to strain to hear, Hermione whispered. "Harry, somethings not right, for the longest time now the thought of seeing you has made me ill. Recently I've had to beg Ron to not make me go when you two have gone out. This isn't who I am Harry, this isn't who we are"!

Harry was gobsmacked, he could see the strain Hermione was under and as he reached across the table to take her hand she withdrew it from reach. "Hermione, I haven't been going out with Ron. Every time I talk to him he tells me that the two of you are so busy working and that we'll get together soon".

In the same whisper as before Hermione said, "NOW HARRY, You have to get me to St. Mongos or I'm afraid I'll never know what's happening to me"! Harry got up and ushered Hermione out of the Star-Bucks and into the nearest ally were Harry silently apperated them both to the reception desk at the hospital.

Harry told the receptionist, "Please see if Leader Healer Abbott is on duty, tell her that Harry Potter is here and that it is an emergency"! "Take the first elevator to the fifth floor Mr. Potter, Lead Healer Abbott says she'll meet you there". Hannah met them at the elevator and guided them to her personal office.

Once in the office Hannah gave Hermione a strong Calming Draft before turning to Harry and asking him what was going on. Harry gave her the shortened version with Hermione nodding at all the right times. Hannah explained that she would like to do an exam on the two and told Hermione that because of her nerves she would be knocked out with a weak Sleeping Draft. With agreement from everyone Hannah began her work.

After forty-five minutes all tests had been run and Hannah was scanning the results. "Harry, Hermione, before I go over the results with you I think we should get Susan here. These results seem to suggest you may want to press criminal charges". Both appeared slightly taken aback but agreed and ten minutes later Susan Bones walked through the Floo in her official capacity as head of the DMLE, and once Susan signed off on the results Hannah began to explain them to Harry and Hermione.

"We'll start with Hermione as there has been fewer things done to her". Harry looked startled by this news as Hannah continued, "It seems that you have eight memory blocks and two wipes, these were not done very well and I'm sure we'll be able to recover all of your memories. You've also been given love potions geared towards Ron and loyalty potions geared towards Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys since about fifth year".

"Also mixed in were several potions to make you argumentative and want to avoid someone, of course that someone is Harry. These potions have mixed signatures as it looks like it was Snape while you were in school but has been continued by Molly Weasley since you've left school".

The worst is the Repulsion Rune between your shoulder blades. Thankfully Ginny was a bit lazy when it came to reapplying it. It looks like it was only reapplied twice instead of yearly which would have made it permanent and no amount of magic would have been able to cure you. As it is, we're only looking at an overnight stay and in the morning you'll feel weak and have one heck of a headache, but your system well be clean and the rune gone".

Turning to Harry, "Are you ready for this"? At his nod yes Hannah began Harry's test results. "You also have eight memory blocks and two wipes done very poorly, and have been dosed with a love potion aimed at Ginny with loyalty potions towards Dumbledore and the Weasleys as well as a rune. However your rune is of infertility, all these like Hermione's will be out of your system by morning".

Susan had been quietly taking notes up until the last part of Harry's exam. At the mention of an Infertility Rune she looked at Harry and then Hannah, "That must be some kind of mistake, we all know Harry has three children and that rune design would prohibit him from having any".

"There's two answers to that", Hannah said looking at Harry, "The first is that Susan is correct, unfortunately your three "children" are not yours, they have been blood bound to you though. The second answer is that you do have two children, and I only hope it makes you and Hermione happy".

"The last thing I need to talk to you about is also the reason I believe you were able to have children. Your magic has been blocked since you were about two years old, you've only been working at thirty percent of your natural ability. If I were to remove the binding here, now, it would be an explosion on an almost nuclear level. Give me about a week and I'll have a room prepared for your new power level, Harry I think you may be a Merlin Class Magical! This block was put on by Dumbledore and I think you broke through it twice as you were making love to Hermione, I think this also explains the two memory wipes and at least a couple of the blocks".

Harry wasn't sure what to think, his "kids" weren't his, but Hermione's were, they looked like Weasley's they must have been blood bound as well. What was he going to to about the fact that if his magic was unbound now it would probably destroy all of Magical Britain. Thanks to the calming draft Hermione was able to hold his hand and rub small circles on his back. She was secretly happy that neither of her children were true Weasley's but instead Potter's.

When Harry asked if she could tell who the father of his children were, Hannah went over to a cabinet and tapping it twice said the Potter and Weasley children's names and pulled five small vials of blood out. She explained that all children born in the hospital had blood drawn and put into stasis in case there was ever a problem (paternity or a specific trait or family illness).

"Because the magical signature of both parents are carried by the child (a blood sample is taken immediately after birth) I can tell you that the father of Lilly Potter is Seamus Finnegan, the father of Albus Potter is Micheal Cormeir and the father of James is Draco Malfoy. Hugo and Rose Weasley's father is Harry. As Harry broke down in tears Hermione did her best to comfort him.

"I know this is hard to come to grips with and I only hope it helps to know that you do have two biological children and they were both with Hermione. Let's concentrate on what we can do right now, and that's the runes and potions. With a little tattoo paste and some Flushing Drafts I'll have the two of you back to normal by morning. You'll feel very tired and have a headache like you drank a bottle of Ogden's, but everything will be out of your systems; except for Harry's magic block, like I said that could take us about a week to set up for".

Harry told her not to worry about it yet and called again for Maggie to let her know that he would be spending the night in the hospital and while nothing serious was wrong she would have to look after Lilly for tonight and some of tomorrow. Susan added that Harry should see the Goblins in the morning and try to find out how deep this went and then to come see her afterwards.

Sounding suspiciously like Madame Pomfrey, Hannah clapped her hands together, "Now lets see about finding a private room for the two of you and let the healing begin". The hardest part of the process was reliving the blocked memories of the two overcoming their tattoo's and potions to be together. Even though the wipes could only be partially brought back there were enough memories for them to know they were in love.

Hannah smiled when she found them the next morning fully clothed but sharing the same bed. After giving them a headache potion she did a quick scan on both and declared them to be tattoo and potion free, they were once again their own people.

They thanked Hannah and told her they would stop by Susan's office after seeing the Goblins. Under a Glamor, Harry and Hermione apperated to Gringotts and walking up to the first available teller Harry asked to see the Potter accountant.

An old, even by Goblin standards, Goblin came out from the back and asked the two to please follow him to his office. Once everyone was seated he began, "Mr. Potter, I dare say I told the Lady Potter that this might happen one day"! "I'm sorry Goblin", quickly looking at the name plate on the desk, "Axe Smasher, But I have no idea what you are talking about"!

Axe Smasher steepled his long fingers and continued,"Well Mr. Potter, when you married Ms. Weasley half of your fortune passed to her as a dowry per the betrothal contract signed for you by your then guardian Albus Dumbledore."

Harry interrupted the Goblin, "Betrothal contract, there was no betrothal contract I married Ginny out of love, not some outdated piece of parchment". Hermione gripped Harry's hand tighter to try and comfort him.

Axe Smasher continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Then, shortly after the marriage was consummated, Lady Potter came to us and told us of your final battle with Lord Voldemort and how he killed you for a time. This activated the second half of the contract, and everything went to the surviving spouse, one Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley.

I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but the only monies you have are whatever the Ministry pays you. Even your titles and seats in the Wizengomot went to Lady Potter. James is the new Lord Potter, Albus the new Lord Prevell and on her eleventh birthday Lilly will become the Newest Lady Gryffindor, if she has no more children then the Black line will die out. Until they come of age Lady Potter sits in proxy and uses their votes as her own.

Harry was devastated, he had never known he had titles or seats in the government. Why had Dumbledore never told him this, or about the betrothal contract?

All Hermione could do was hold him as he broke and began to cry. Axe Smasher could only look on uncomfortably until the young couple left his office and the bank.

Once out of the bank, Harry turned to Hermione and, looking into her chocolate brown eyes asked, "Hermione, do you trust me? I mean do you trust me with your life"? After a nod yes and a quick kiss, Harry continued. "Then I think I have a way to fix this entire mess, come with me to the Ministry, I have to talk to a man about a room"!

On the way to the Ministry Harry spoke a quick spell, barely above a whisper, and his Unspeakable robes flared around him as if they were alive. Once in the Ministry they bypassed security by ducking behind a column and opening a door to a private elevator protected by the strongest Notice-Me-Not charm that Hermione had ever felt. Neither spoke on the trip down until the doors opened and they stepped out.

"Harry", Hermione began only to be stopped by Harry's raised hand. "While down here please refer to me as Tardis, and before you ask, yes we are going to see Director Croaker. After we see the Director I promise to explain what I'm up to". Hermione could only nod and smile, being a Dr. Who fan herself.

They got to the Directors door where Harry knocked once, waited five seconds, and entered. "Tardis what can I do for you and Mrs. Weasley today"! "Please never call me by that vile name again, it's just Hermione". "We need the "Room", Harry stated, "Something has come up and I believe this is the only way to resolve the situation. If it works I'll come back in a couple of minutes and explain what happened. If it doesn't work... Well this is the Department of Mysteries after all".

Croaker only nodded and tossed Harry an old fashioned skeleton key. He deftly caught it and led Hermione through the door on the other side of the office and into a new hallway ending in what appeared to be a blank wall. Harry did not use the key in the traditional way, instead he used it to trace a complicated design on the wall causing a door to appear, turning the knob they entered the "Room".

The "Room" was a 10' x 10' cube with three white walls and the fourth looking suspiciously like a full wall, color, computer monitor with a pedestal in front of it supporting a keyboard. "Okay Tardis, I think now would be a great time to start your explanation", Hermione quipped.

Harry explained that ever since their fiasco in the DOM during fifth year, which destroyed most of the time tuners,every new Unspeakable had been tasked with trying to find an alternative to the turners and this room was Harry's contribution.

"Using a mixture of Magic and Mundane science, if everything works the way I've built it, when we enter a date and press start our conscious (not our bodies) will go back to the selected time, merge with our then selves, giving us the ability to affect the changes needed".

"So we'll be creating am entirely new time line? Harry, What about your magical block, how are we going to get around that"? "Relax Hermione, we'll just find a group of "Individuals" who are known to be able to do almost anything if the price is right, we'll just go visit the Goblins".

"Now lets try and figure out what we'd like to change once we're in our younger bodies. I know I'd like to get everything over as quickly as possible". With Hermione's agreement and a wave of her wand a table and two chairs appeared. With another wave a notepad and ball point pen appeared and as they sat Hermione began to make a list.

 **When to return?** Since Haggrid would be taking Harry to get his school supplies on July 31st (Harry's Birthday), that seemed like a good day to reunite with Harry at Gringotts.

 **What to do about the soul fragments?** If the Goblins are willing, Harry should tell them what they are and where they are located. He could use the one in his scar and it's connection to Voldemort as to how he knows this information.

 **What to do about Harry's magical block?** Since they are already at Gringotts, see if the Goblins would be willing to help with the block as well.

 **When to get rid of Lord Voldemort for good?** Depending on what help the Goblins can render and how quickly, then the Opening Feast would be a perfect time. Make sure Madame Bones is at the Opening Feast.

 **What should be done about Dumbledore, Snape and the Weasleys?** Hopefully once Madame Bones hears what Dumbledore is doing that will be enough to arrest him. With Dumbledore gone (and hopefully Voldemort as well) Snape will either retire or go on the run. The Weasley's (Molly anyway) could be taken care of at Gringotts, since once Harry accepts his titles he can nullify the betrothal contract with Ginny. Ron could probably be dealt with at school and Ginny by her family. As for the rest of the Weasley's, they would take a wait and see approach.

 **What to do about Sirius and Pettigrew?** With Voldemort gone and Dumbledore answering questions about his running of the school an opportunity should present itself for Pettigrew's capture and Sirius's release and acquittal.

 **What about the Dursleys?** One way or the other Harry would not be going back to that house.

 **What to do about the Sorting?** Once Harry is Lord Gryffindor, he'll summon the Sorting Hat and see if it would be willing to make some changes.

 **What about the Basilisk?** If the diary of Tom Riddle is destroyed early enough then it wont we opened second year and nobody needs to know about it. Slytherin's Chamber can remain a myth.

 **Friends?** Ron and Ginny  NO!, Percy and the twins maybe, Neville, Luna, Susan and Hannah YES! In fact this time around as many friends from as many houses as we can make.

With this simple ten point guide, Harry set the controls of "The Way Back Machine" to a week before he would receive his first Hogwarts letter. This would give Harry time to work on his Aunt and Uncle and for Hermione to convince her parents to take her to Diagon Alley to do her school shopping on Harry's birthday.

With the pressing of the "Big Red Button" there was an upsurge in magic so strong that it took out the Floo system and the tracking charms for the use of underage magic. For a brief couple of seconds Diagon Alley was visible to the Mundane world, and when the magical surge dissipated Harry and Hermione were also gone.

Harry awoke to his Aunt pounding on the cupboard door telling him it was time to get up and make breakfast. Harry was happy, he may only be ten again but the "Time Room" had worked and he remembered everything from the other time line. It was now time to start changing things.

With that thought in mind Harry exited the cupboard and went to find his Aunt. "Aunt Petunia, may I have a word with you please"? When Petunia said yes, but to make it quick, Harry continued. "Last night I had a dream, an old man with a long beard wearing an ugly purple dress said that I was a wizard and that soon I would be getting a letter to a school to help me control what's been happening around the house".

Harry could see his Aunt was becoming uncomfortable so he went for the quick finish. "If it's true, could I go? The old man said that it wouldn't cost you anything and that I would be gone for nine months out of the year". He could actually see his Aunts attitude change in front of him as she said, "We'll see Harry, now start breakfast before Vernon and Dudley come down, and try not to burn anything"!

Later that morning, when the mail came, Harry gave everything to his Uncle. When Vernon saw the letter he was about to tear it up when Petunia stopped him, "Vernon, I need to speak to you about that letter. Dudley, go out and play. Harry, the front garden needs weeding". "GO"!

An hour later Harry was called back into the kitchen were his Uncle explained that a letter had arrived for him today and that an opportunity had arisen for him to attend a private school in Scotland. The only rules would be that he NEVER mention the school or what was taught to ANYONE!

He was also told that he had grown to much to continue sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs and if he cleaned up Dudley's spare room he could start using it as his new bedroom. Thanking his Aunt and Uncle, Harry collected what little he owned and made his way up to his new room.

A week later (Harry's Birthday) there was a knock on the door just after Vernon had left for work. Harry answered the door and had to feign surprise at the sight of Haggrid. After hearing that Haggrid was from Hogwarts and was here to take him to get his school supplies, Harry called to his Aunt saying that he was off and would see her later that night.

Haggrid took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron and, like last time, he had to shake everybody's hand and meet Quirrel again before he was led to the back and into Diagon Alley. As their first stop was Gringotts, Harry was anticipating running into Hermione in the next couple of minutes.

Once in the bank, Harry quickly spotted Hermione and her parents and move to get behind them in line. Catching Hermione's attention Harry asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts this year"? Hermione smiled brightly at seeing Harry and answered, "Why yes I am, I'm hoping to make all kinds of new friends there, I'm the first witch in my family".

Harry smiled remembering her enthusiasm "I'm also hoping to make some friends", sticking out his hand he continued, "I'm Harry Potter, would you like to be friends"?

Hermine squealed and looked at her parents, "Mum, Dad, I've read so much about him already". Harry interrupted at this point, "If it's what I think you've read, then don't believe much of it. The only ones that know what happened that night are my parents and Voldemort, and Voldemort has vanished and my parents died that night. I was only a baby, I don't know how I survived"! "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, but if the offer is still there, than yes I would like to be your friend, my name is Hermione Granger".

"Maybe we could shop for our supplies together if it's okay with your Father and my parents"? Hermione winked as Harry started laughing and had to explain that Haggrid wasn't his father, but worked for the school and had offered to show him around as he (Harry) had just found out he was a wizard the week before. After a quick conference between the three adults it was decided that Harry could shop with the Grangers as long as they all met up at The Leaky Cauldron later for lunch.

Haggrid gave Harry his vault key then moved over to an express line to finish his task for the headmaster. Once Hermione's parents were done exchanging Pounds for Galleons, Harry walked up to the teller and spoke. "Good morning Teller Ripclaw, may the blood of your enemies pool at your feet, and their gold fill your vaults to overflowing. My name is Harry Potter, may I see the Senior Accountant for the Potters please? I understand I do not have an appointment, and may either wait for a window of opportunity to allow a quick word or if he has no time today I shall make an appointment for another day". Ripclaw was impressed by the respect given him by the young wizard and bade him wait while he checked.

Several minutes later they were shown into a small, nicely decorated office. A Goblin stood up from the desk and introduced himself. "I am Axe Smasher, Senior Accountant for the Potters. I hope you don't mind, but so many people come in claiming to be Harry Potter that a decision was made. Anyone claiming to be Harry Potter need only try on the Head of House signet ring, if it accepts them then we go from there".

"What if it doesn't accept me," asked Harry with a smirk. "Simple really, when you fail to be Harry Potter the ring will transport you and your entire party to the the dragon bays and your new lives as dragon excrement (#2) shovelers". As Axe Smasher handed Harry a small red box containing his Head of House ring, Harry was momentarily worried he might not be himself, but remembering the other reality he took the box and placed the ring on his finger.

A soft, golden, glow surrounded Harry signifying the Rings acceptance of him as Head of House of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Just as the glow faded a scroll appeared on the desk. Axe Smasher handed the scroll to Harry saying that it was The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, and could now be read despite Albus Dumbledore trying to have it sealed for eternity. Harry began to read:

Harry,

Dad here, if we're not there with you it means that Voldemort finally caught up to us. Know that we love you very much and that it was never our intention to leave you alone. On a brighter note, you should be fabulously wealthy due to excellent investments by both Axe Smasher and your mother. You'll never have to work a day in your life, however don't rely on the money for as easily as you got it, it could be gone. The Potter men are known for making their own way, usually with a very beautiful and intelligent woman by their side leading the way.

Here the writing took on a more feminine look, "Harry dear, it's mum. I'm sorry we were never there to comfort you or encourage you when you needed it. We love you son, yesterday, today, tomorrow and beyond, I know you will, and have, make us proud son.

What followed was a list of assets of House Potter, the names of those who were supposed to take Harry in the event of his parents demise. Funnily enough the Dursleys were nowhere to be found. It had been signed by Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Amelia Bones as the ministry official.

Another surprise was the appearance of the Will of Sirius Black, as he wasn't dead just in Azkaban. This meant there was no Head of House Black, and per the Will, this honor now fell to Harry. He placed a second Head of House ring on and was accepted as Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. After also becoming the Heads of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Prevell and Gryffindor, Harry told Axe Smasher he had some new business to discuss that should be profitable to them both.

Hermione and her parents listened with rapt attention as Harry explained to Axe Smasher about Voldemort's horcrux and why he knew about their existence and where to find them. Axe Smasher had a Goblin Curse breaker come in and confirm there was a soul fragment in Harry and while examining him also found the block on his magic.

The curse breaker explained that since the soul fragment was in a living host that Harry was the anchor for all the fragments. With the destruction of the piece in him it would cause a chain reaction effectively killing all the other soul fragments at the same time. The power block could be removed at the same time and in the same ritual. If Harry would come back in two days they would have everything ready and the entire ritual would only take about four hours at a cost of five thousand Galleons. After concluding business, Harry was taken down to his vaults to collect some money to buy his school supplies.

Once Harry left the bank, the Goblins flew into action. Their first stop was the LaStrange vault and after recovering Helga Hufflepuff's fabled cup, they confiscated and divided the vault between themselves and Harry. As the LaStrange's were a minor line to the Malfoys, they (the Malfoys) were also held responsible.

The Goblins bought all of the Malfoys outstanding debt and called it in immediately, giving them forty-eight hours to come up with the gold. When the time came and went without remittance, they took the Malfoys vaults and Malfoy Manor (Draco's vault being in trust, could not be touched), that's how they acquired the diary. They, once again, split the proceeds between House Potter and the Nation.

They bought the Gaunt property outright, thus getting a hold of the ring. With Harry's permission they were able to enter #12 Grimwauld Place and convince Kreature to part with the locket on the understanding that the Goblins were going to destroy it. With Harry's knowledge of the Room of Requirements, the Goblins were able to enlist Prof. Flitwick and secure Ravenclaws Lost Diadem, all the Horcrux would be waiting when Harry walked into the Ritual Chamber in two days time.

The rest of Harrys day went by with out a problem, and Dan And Emma Granger were happy to find out that Harry was just as big a bookworm as their Hermione. When they met Haggrid for lunch, he gave Harry a snowy owl as a birthday present. When Hermione found out it was Harry's birthday she reached into her bag and brought out the extra copy of "Hogwarts a History", and writing her address in it gave it to Harry as a present.

As everyone was preparing to leave Harry thanked Hermione and her parents for a great day, and told Hermione he would write soon. Harry then told Haggrid that he would find his own way home as he was much more familiar with Muggle transportation then himself. Haggrid relaxed a little at that and asking if Harry was sure, told Harry he's meet him at Hogsmead Station and bid him farewell. Once Haggrid was gone Harry made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron, found a phone booth and called his Aunt and Uncle explaining to them that he would not be home until the following summer, he wouldn't be home then either but they didn't need to know that yet.

Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and secured a room from Tom for the month of August. After getting to his room, Harry locked the door and summoned the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. "I Harry Potter, descendant of Godric Gryffindor, ask Albert the sorting hat to appear before me!" With a shimmer, the hat appeared on the table in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry, I must say I'm very surprised to see you, I wasn't expecting you until September 1st, what would you like to talk about? A smiling Harry replied, "Albert, how big a prankster was Godric?" "Oh, quiet the prankster Harry, why?" "I'm going to place you on my head so that you know what's going on, than I'd like your help in pranking the school at the sorting."

With that Harry put Albert on, and after a couple of minutes, "Well I see why you might want to get back at the Head Master, what kind of prank are we talking about?" "Not really that much Albert, I just feel certain people would do better in another House."

"For example, Draco Malfoy has many more Gryffindor traits than Slytherin, while Ronald Weasely is most definitely a snake at heart. While Neville, Crabbe and Goyle would all make much better Hufflepuffs. Oh, and myself and miss Hermione Granger request Ravenclaw no matter what the Head Master wishes" "I think this is a prank worthy of Godric, or maybe even the Marauders," Albert quipped, "I do believe I'll enjoy helping you with this."

Harry sent Hedwig out that night with a letter for Hermione explaining that they had already checked off four of their ten items off the "To-Do" list. Hopefully in a couple of days the ritual would be preformed and that would make for a very interesting Opening Feast. Of course the letter Hermione showed her parents just said that he was happy to have met her and her parents and was looking forward to the train ride and the beginning of classes.

Two days later, Harry applied a Glamor and made his way back to Gringotts. He was met by Axe Smasher and was led deep into the belly of the bank to the ritual room that would remove the soul fragment and unblock his magic. Harry was led into the chamber and told to remove all clothing, once naked a goblin stepped forward and started painting runes on his body and other symbols he did not recognize.

He was told to lay on the alter as a curse breaker and five Goblin priests joined him in the room. As the curse breaker and priests began chanting, Axe Smasher told Harry that because they use his own magic to power the spells, he would be unconscious for several hours to a couple of days. Wishing Harry luck, Axe Smasher closed and sealed the Ritual Chamber.

Four hours later a " **CRACK** " resounded throughout Gringotts as the alter split, spilling an unconscious Harry Potter to the hard, cold, floor of the ritual room. The "crack" was Harry's magic being released, and with it the destruction of the soul fragment in Harry's scar, as it was a living link to the others they were destroyed as well. Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) was once again human and his next death would be his last.

Harry awoke four days later in a Goblin hospital ward and was told that he would be released soon and that Axe Smasher would meet with him shortly to consult with him on how everything had gone down. They met later that day and Axe Smasher explained that everything had worked splendidly and that the Horcrux were now gone and Harry was at 100% power, he also told him what had happened to the chamber when his magic was unbound and the soul fragments destroyed.

As for Harry's new wealth (the Malfoy's and LeStrange's money), he had the Goblins set up the James and Lily Potter Foundation to help those children (Mundane, Mundane Born, and Magical) who had nobody else. He named himself and his five closest friends as Trustees (Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Neville and Luna).

Harry wrote Hermione letting her know of the successful completion of the ritual and that, he believed, most of the other points on their check list should be taken care of at the opening feast. He also told her about naming her as a Trustee to the James and Lily Potter Foundation as he knew she would need to know the duties of a Trustee.

Harry also sent a letter to the Head of the DMLE (Amelia Bones), letting her know that if she and several trusted Aurors would be at Hogwarts for the Opening Feast, that she was sure to find it most interesting. He also advised that it would be better if they weren't seen until the appropriate time, they would know when that time was.

The rest of the month flew by for Harry, what with exploring Diagon Alley and writing to Hermione about what he'd found. Before he realized it, the 1st of September had arrived and he found himself on Platform 9 ¾ stowing his trunk and waiting for Hermione to show up. Harry's wait wasn't very long as she came through the gate a couple of minutes later. Neville arrived shortly after that being led by his grandmother through a floo connection.

They invited Neville to join them and when Hermione caught sight of Susan and Hannah coming down the isle looking for a compartment she kindly offered theirs. They joined Harry, Hermione and Neville in a most enjoyable ride to Hogwarts.

The only hiccups came about ten minutes into their journey when Ron appeared and demanded everyone leave as he was Harry's first and best friend. Harry explained that he didn't know who this person was and his first friend was Hermione, who he had met in Diagon Alley a month earlier. Then Neville, showing more backbone than he had in the other time line, told Ron he wasn't wanted here and that he (Ron) should look for a compartment towards the back of the train where there are always some empties available.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle made their appearance about midway through their journey, asking if anyone knew where Harry Potter was. When Harry identified himself, Draco told him that someone as important as he was shouldn't be sitting with Blood Traitors, Squibs and MudBloods.

That's when Harry asked if he was the son of Lucias Malfoy who was recently bankrupted when he could not pay back several million Galleons in loans he owed. That if it hadn't been for his trust fund that his parents would not have been able to send him to Hogwarts this year, and next year he might have to apply for a scholarship. Harry gave him a card for the James and Lily Potter Foundation and told him he could apply anytime over the summer.

The fact that everyone knew about the Malfoy's financial problems was the last straw for Draco and as he went for his wand, Crabbe and Goyle grabbed his arms and dragged him from the compartment and down the isle towards their unit. The rest of the trip passed in peace as the five new friends got to know each other better.

The trip across the Black Lake still enthralled Harry and his first sight of the castle still took his breath away. Once in the castle everything went the way it had the first time until the sorting started. Hannah and Susan still went to Hufflepuff, and everything was normal until McGonagall called "Robert Crabbe Jr.".

After only a few seconds the hat placed him in Hufflepuff, and while he didn't seem to mind, Draco was miffed that half his muscle was now gone. When Goyle also went to Hufflepuff he seemed genuinely happy to be with his friend Crabbe. Draco was spitting nails mad, as he now knew he had no muscle to dominate and control Slytherin House.

Hermione sat upon the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Ah yes, welcome back Miss Granger. I know that Harry asked that you get put into Ravenclaw, but I stand by my first sorting, you did very well in Gryffindor." "Very true Albert, but imagine how much better I can be in a House that doesn't look down on my for my study habits, Ravenclaw please Albert."; and so Hermione went into Ravenclaw.

When it was his turn, Neville was more than happy to join his two new friends in Hufflepuff. The first true shock came when Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor and refused to leave the stool until he'd been sorted into Slytherin House, where all his family had been placed. Eventually he was levitated to the Gryffindor table and a sticking charm was used to keep him from leaving.

"Harry Potter", Harry walked confidently up to the stool noticing that Dumbledore, Snape and Quirell were all watching him with interest. "Hello Albert, how goes the sorting tonight?" "Well Harry, I thought you might be wrong about the Malfoy lad, but once I could see into his mind, you were quite correct that there is not an original thought in there. Other than that, I am looking forward to the Weasley sorting, watch how his brothers react. Anyway, I think we've been here long enough... Better be Ravenclaw."

The Head Master choked on the water he'd been drinking and tried to get the sorting hats attention as the Ravenclaw table burst into shouts of "Potter, Potter, we got Potter"! Harry walked over and sat between Hermione and Padma Patil , who had been sorted several people before Harry.

Dumbledore stood and grabbing the sorting hat went into a side room. "Now see here hat, I said nothing when you foolishly put Draco Malfoy into Gryffindor, but I can not stand by idly as you sort Mr. Potter into Ravenclaw. I gave you explicit directions to place the boy in Gryffindor for the "Greater Good". "I'm sorry Head Master, but as you don't even know my name, I see no reason to follow any advice you give, I stick by my decision, Harry Potter belongs in Ravenclaw."

The Head Master came out after several minutes, "There has been a mistake, will Harry Potter please return to the stool to be resorted." Glancing at Hermione, Harry stood and made his way back up to the sorting hat. "Hello again Albert, what's this all about?" "The old, meddling, fool is what's going on Harry, I'm about to have more fun than I've had in over five hundred years." "RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat thundered shaking dust off the rafters of the Great Hall. Albus sputtered and yelled Gryffindor, the shouting match went on until the sorting hat ended it.

"Head Master, what you think of as the "Greater Good" is for nobody but yourself. Already your plans have gone for naught as before this very night is over the "Evil" you believe in will be no more. I say Ravenclaw and the castle accepts Ravenclaw, look at his robes already they carry the Ravenclaw symbol and the lining has already turned blue. Sit down already and quit making a fool of yourself."

The Head Master sat and the sorting continued. Everything was going fine until Albert place Ronald Weasley in Slytherin. Ron began crying, saying he'd never be in the same House as those filthy snakes. His brother Percy was outraged and declared that the sorting hat must be suffering from some ailment. While the twins were laughing telling anyone who would listen that they'd known for years there was something wrong with their little brother.

Harry and Hermione just smiled at each other as Ron was led off to the side room Albus had used with his little talk to Albert. The sorting eventually continued and ended with Blaise Zambini being sorted in Slytherin.

After all the excitement of the sorting Dumbledore had finally calmed down enough to make his usual Beginning of Term remarks, while adding that the third floor corridor was off limits to anyone who did not want to die a most horrible death. This news just served to peak the interest of almost every male and about half the female students.

Right after the food appeared one of the Hufflepuffs screamed and pointed at the head table. It was clear that Prof. Querill was fighting some kind of spell. Prof. Querill had stood as if leaving the feast and begun to shake.

When Hermione had notice Querill leaving the feast early she nudged Harry and sent an overpowered and silent "Petrificus Totalus" at the man. As he began fighting it off and other teachers were coming to his aid, Harry sent his own overpowered and silent spell at the Prof. "Accio Turban".

With the turban gone, almost everyone could see the face of Voldemort grafted onto the back of Querill's head. With a sickening ripping sound Voldemort separated from Querill, his now dead body falling to the floor. Voldemort began to rant causing the students to panic and run from the Great Hall. Thankfully none were seriously hurt in the mad dash, and as the final student left the hall Madame Bones and three of her top Aurors appeared from under invisibility cloaks.

They began casting spells at the wraith of Voldemort when suddenly the spirit began to turn into black vapor. "No, it's not possible, I took precautions to be able to return yet I can feel I have no connection to this plane any longer. How were all my anchors found and destroyed? It's impo..." The last of the wraith turned black and disappeared, Lord Voldemort was once and for all truly dead.

The whole time this had been going on, Prof. Snape had been withering on the floor clutching his arm. Once Voldemort's spirit was dead he had stopped withering and pulled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal that the Dark Mark had also disappeared. Severus attempted to create a stretcher for Querill's body, but found that his magic seemed to be gone.

In fact throughout the Magical world all branded Death Eaters found they had lost their magic. It would later be discovered that in an attempt to keep himself alive, Voldemort had drained the magical cores of his followers, who were no better than the Squibs and Mundanes they hated so much.

Snape retired from Hogwarts that moment and left the castle, he remained in the Magical world and thrived in the private sector creating new and better potions for the world.

Amelia Bones arrested Dumbledore on charges of child endangerment (340 counts), keeping a class four dangerous creature in a school (Fluffy), knowingly harboring a known fugitive from justice (Lord Voldemort). Other charges would follow and they would cost the Head master everything.

They stripped him of all his titles and seats including Head Master. At his trial he kept repeating that Voldemort would return and that Harry Potter must die to defeat him.

As a last ditch effort to remain free and out of Azkaban, he declared that Harry was a Horcrux and that would allow Voldemort to remain alive until he could find a new body. When all test for a Horcrux came up negative the former "Leader of the Light" lost what was left of his mind but remained out of Azkaban as a permanent resident of St. Mungos Incurable Ward.

Molly Weasley was brought up on charges of Conspiracy of Line Theft and served five years in Azkaban as well as being thrown out of the Weasley Family. Ron Weasley left Hogwarts after Fifth year O.W.L's with the lowest grades ever recorded at the school. He lives with his former mother doing odd jobs when he can. Ginny Weasley was taken to St. Mungos and after receiving years of treatment by a mind healer now lives a very normal life. She has nothing to do with her former mother.

Arthur remarried five years later to a Squib that lived in the nearby village. Percy entered the Ministry but never rose higher than Deputy Under Assistant to the Department Heads lead secretary. Percy never married unless you count his work.

The twins open WWW and within ten years had bought out Zonkos and had stores around the world. George married Angelina Johnson and Fred married Alicia Spinett, both had many children to take the company into a very bright future, and cause most of the teachers at Hogwarts to consider retirement. Bill is still a curse breaker and Charlie still works with dragons.

The Goblins now run Azkaban with the same efficiency that they run Gringotts. The Ministry contracted the Goblins when all the Dementors died with Voldemort. Since installing a dragon on the island no prisoner has wished to attempt an escape.

When Voldemort died, Ron was thrown from his chair and started screaming. When the Aurors went into the side chamber they found Ron trapped under a supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew. When Amelia saw Peter she immediately sent an Auror to Azkaban to retrieve Sirius Black.

In his long overdue trial, Sirius was cleared of all charges and Peter was sent to Azkaban for life (in an animagis proof cell, of course). After six months of intense therapy Sirius was physically and mentally cleared to re-enter society once again and took up the Guardianship of Harry, but left Harry as the Black Head of House and would only act in an advisor role.

Harry never did go back to the Dursley's, but did check up on them from time to time. Dudley had a heart attack at the age of seventeen, he became a vegetarian and now weighs seventy-two and a half kilos. Petunia is still as thin and hawkish as ever and Vernon stroked out when Dudley brought home his fiancée, a French witch named Gabriel Delecour.

Prof. Slughorn took over for Snape as the new potions teacher, while Prof. Sinestra became Slytherin Head of House. Remus Lupin (everyone knew he was a werewolf) became the new DADA teacher and never had a bad transformation in the twelve years he taught at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione went out of their way to make and keep as many friends from as many Houses as they could. They were the top two students of their year.

In second year, Harry (with Hermione, Head Mistress McGonagall, Haggrid and Prof. Lupin) opened the Chamber of Secrets claiming they only figured it out after Hermione told him about the Snake on the tap. They had a long talk with Dorris, the Basilisk, and found out that Salazar had kept her down there as the protector of the school. With Haggrid's help (after all a Basilisk is a seriously misunderstood creature) they cleared a tunnel for her to the Forbidden Forest so she could come and hunt with Haggrid.

In fourth year the Tri-Wizard Tournament came to Hogwarts and in a show of unity, the three champions (Cedric Diggery, Fleur Delecour, and Victor Krum) took the cup together.

Harry and Hermione began officially dating mid way through their fourth year. They were the top two students each year, were made prefects and went on to be Head Boy and Girl. After Hogwarts they went to Cambridge, Hermione for law and Harry for physics. Both, again graduated at the top of their classes.

Hermione went to work for the Minister, and while never wanting to be Minister was known as the Power Behind the Chair, making sure that what needed doing was done. Harry became an Unspeakable and developed an even better version of the Time Room.

Nineteen years later, Harry and Hermione had just helped load the twins (Daniel James and Emma Lily) trunks on the Express for there second year at Hogwarts. They turned to help their middle son (Charles Harry) but found he was already helping Susan and Hannah's adopted daughter, Grace, stow her trunk in their compartment.

With the school age children taken care of they went to find "Aunt" Luna, who said she'd look after the other two for a couple of minutes. They found her with Rose Sandra (10) and Remus Sirius (9) and stood as a group as Neville got Juliette's trunk in with Charles and Grace. He then waved to his wife (Luna) and Prof. Longbottom boarded the train for the trip to Hogwarts.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all became Head's of House that first night at Hogwarts, and all seemed to thrive in their new Houses. Draco made Seeker for Gryffindor in his second year and Captain in his seventh. With advice from his mother and Uncle Sirius, within twenty years Draco reversed the sinking fortunes of the Malfoy Family and had brought them back to respectability. Draco married Astoria Greengrass and has a son (Scorpius/Ravenclaw) in his third year of Hogwarts

With the help of their fellow Puffs Grabbe and Goyle were near model students. Their grades were in the middle of their year and they became outspoken proponents against Bullying. Greg married Milicent Bledsoe and became a farmer after graduation and Crabbe went to work for Eyelops Owl Emporium.

Later that same day, deep in the Department of Mysteries, Harry knocks on a door, waits five seconds, than enters. "Tardis, what can I help you with today." "Afternoon Croaker, I think you should break out "The Good Stuff", I've got quite a tale to tell you."

HarryPotterismygodhahahaonlyjokingbutmagicisreallyreal

 **A/N2:** OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD I did it I finally finished this. It's somewhere around 9000 words with out the A/N's. TELLMEWHATYOUTHINKTELLMEWHATYOUTHINKTELLMEWHATYOUTKINK... No maybe not, what if they don't like it? WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE ME. No, no, no that's just silly it's only a story. OH PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF MY STORY.

Too much manic begging, maybe too little, again let me know with a review of this story. We're only here to try and please you, well that's not really true. What we're really here do is please ourselves and if you happen to like what we write then, "Bonus for Us".

Okay seriously for a moment, I redeemed four Slytherin, and here's my reasoning why. First Snape, Harry doesn't have to deal with him at all so no hard feelings, plus with out his two "masters" I'm sure he'd rather do anything than teach.

Draco Malfoy, without the influence of his father and with a loving mother, a different House and tolerant Uncle they should be able to reshape his eleven year old mind. I'm not saying Harry and Draco were ever friends just not "kill on sight enemies".

Crabbe and Goyle, again only eleven, now that they're in a new House, and away from Draco's influence, they should have better motivators than "Me beat people up". I'm not saying their all buddy buddy, but with the support of their fellow Puffs, I think that's all they'd really need. That's pretty much my reasons for redemption, good, bad, or indifferent, there they are, again please read and review.

Your Humble Author,

123irish


End file.
